A Feudal Tale
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: Naraku is dead. And the Shikon jewel is finally back in one piece. But, everything shatters like a broken glass when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over me. Farewell forever, Inuyasha[One shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**A FEUDAL TALE**

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Inuyasha fic ever! Cause I mostly write Card Captor Sakura. Anyways, tell me what you think on the reviews!

Summary: Naraku is dead. And the Shikon jewel is finally back in one piece. But, everything shatters like a broken glass when Inuyasha has to choose between me and Kikyo. Farewell forever, Inuyasha!

I sat by the well with tears flowing freely down my face. This was not the first time I cried like this. It was very similar when Inuyasha told me to go back in my time and never go back. But this situation is different. He never told me to go back to my time. In fact, he never once looked at me. Instead, he gazed down at the ground. Saying his words of goodbye...

It happened that fateful day, when Inuyasha had to decide between me and Kikyo. Naraku has been destroyed. And the Shikkon jewel is back in one piece. But it wasn't a day to rejoice. It was a somber day only to be wasted by tears. The curse on Miroku's hands had been lifted finally. And Sango finally got her revenge. But as for me. I got my heart broken into tiny little pieces.

_Inuyasha! We did it! We beat Naraku! And the Shikkon jewel is finally back in one piece! _I exclaimed

Well, if you look at it. I'm the only one who was rejoicing at Naraku's defeat. Everybody else had their gazes on the ground. It didn't take me a long time to figure this out because my face immediately broke into a frown.

_Inuiyasha, Miroku, Sango? and you too Shippo? Why aren't you guys celebrating? What is it? Tell me? Why am I the only one who doesn't know this? _my voice trembled and my knees almost gave way. Everything was not alright. And I'm the only one who doesn't get this. My head was filled with confusion. And to make matters worse, nobody was answering me.

I rushed by Inuyasha's side and gazed at him worriedly. And that's when I noticed. He was crying. He didn't try to stop and cover them. _I-Inuyasha... you're crying _Was all I managed to say, surprised that the Inuysha I knew was crying. I waited for him to shout at me denying the fact that he was crying. But instead, he just sat there, crying in front of the dancing flames of fire. _Is it about me? It's about me, isn't it? _I cried out. My heart felt like it was about to explode. It was like the silence is killing me!

_Forget about me, Kagome. He began. His gaze was still focused on the ground. His words. They wound me like thorns. I forced a laugh, telling myself this was all a joke to scare me._

_This is a joke isn't it? Well STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!... I pleaded him to stop it. But he never once looked at me. Not even a single glance to know how I felt. Then, that's when I... gave up. Why? Why are you telling me this? Tell me, Inuyasha. Tell me! I yelled. Shippo and the others looked up at me. But Inuyasha remained where he was. soon, I heard him chuckle through tears. It's simple. I choose Kikyo. It's over Kagome. There's nothing left for you here. So just forget about me! And then that's when I understood. Those were his words of goodbye._

I stood up, and smiled. I could hear the others telling me not to go. But they knew my heart was already torn up. And nobody can stop me. Nobody. _I see... Farewell then. But remember this. Even if I try to... I can never forget about you. Then, I grabbed my bag and_ I began to run as fast as my legs would carry me. But before that, I walked towards him and gave him the jewel. _I can no longer keep this. _I said, trying to stay strong.

_Farewell Inuyasha... You'll always be in my heart. _

I wiped away my tears and smiled. This is the last time I'll ever cry for you. When I leave this place, I'll get on with my life, pretending nothing ever happened. But, I can never go back.

_This is my choice. I faced the well and started to climb. I looked back with fresh new tears strolling down my face. Goodbye dear heart..._

It has been a year already since I got back to my own time. I never once forgot Inuyasha. And my heart slowly mended as the days went by. I was back to the way my life was before I discovered the feudal era. But, since that day when I said my goodbyes, I was never the same again. My friends would always comment on how I would always stare into the sky. And sometimes, I would seem too cheerful. Even Hojo noticed the changes. He got even more worried than he ever was about me. I guess, the scars in my heart can never be mend. I wonder what they're doing now?

I was walking down to school to my first day of class when my friends came up running towards me with excitement written on their faces. "Kagome!!!! Guess what we saw on the way here!" they squealed in delight. "Okay, I surrender. So what is it that makes you so excited?" I asked, flashing them a smile. "We saw this guy walking to school wearing our school's uniform." they began. I sweat dropped. "Umm... I still don't see what got you so excited." I said. "That's because we're not finished!" they chorused.

"Uhh.. ok go ahead." I smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, we saw this really hot guy walking towards our school. When he saw us, he turned to us asking for YOU!!!" and again they squealed with delight. Why are they so worked up about this? First, it was Hojo, and now this? I smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped. Suddenly, I heard the girls squeal again. And this time, I know the reason why. Standing in front of me, was a guy who looks like Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" I stuttered in shock. The guy smiled at me. "You could say that. My name is Yuni Asahi. Are you Kagome?" he asked, smiling. I stared at him. If this wasn't Inuyasha, how come he looks so much like him? Except without doggy ears and long hair, everything else about him looks so much like Inuyasha. I stared at the necklace around his neck. This was the necklace that Kaede put around Inuyasha's neck. The necklace that makes him obey my 'sit' command.

"Yes?" I replied completely bewildered. Suddenly, he moved towards me and hugged me.

I was dumb struck. "Finally I've found you! Believe it or not. I am Inuyasha's reincarnation." he said. "But that means... Inuyasha died." I said. We parted from the umm hug. "Yes. He did. He wasn't able to live without you. Because everyday, he would blame himself for letting go of you. He loved you Kagome. More than he loved Kikyo. And until now, his love for you still remains in my heart." he replied. I couldn't believe it. how do I know if what he was telling me is true?

"If he loved me, why did he choose Kikyo and instead of me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"He didn't choose her. He was just saying that because he wanted you to go back to your own time. He knew that you two can never be because the two of you belonged to a different time." Yuni reached into his pocket and took out the Shikkon Jewel. He placed it around my neck and smiled. "But now that I finally found you. We'll never be parted." he said. I smiled and jumped to hug him. Crying my tears of joy. I guess, this wasn't a goodbye after all.

Yuni told me what happened to Shippo and the others. Miroku and Sango finally got married out of their stubborn selves. And before Inuyasha died, Sango gave birth to a boy. Yuni chuckled and told me that when Miroku saw him, he immediately checked the boy's hand and yelled out. "The curse has been finally lifted!!!" Shippo, on the other hand, grew into a strong fox demon fighter. He turned out to be famous among the ladies too. And let's not forget about Kouga. He was heart broken when he found out I will never come back. Nobody really knows what happened to him.

"KAGOOOMMMMEEE!!!" Yuni and I looked up and saw a guy dashing towards us. And as he got nearer, I noticed more of his features. He looked like... "KOUGA?!" Yuni and I said in unison. It seems, Kouga reincarnated himself too. He and Yuni became rivals immediately because Kouga would always declare his love for me. Which I always end up blushing to.

Kouga joined the track team and Yuni joined the Kendo club. And the two talked me into the archery club. Reincarnation or not, we still have the ability of our former selves!

And that's the end of my feudal tale. We all lived happily ever after.

FANFICPIXIE: AND that's the end of A Feudal Tale! I hope you like this one!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
V  
V  
V  
V /  
/**


End file.
